Finding Home
by PixieStixSugarHigh
Summary: They never expected to feel at home in La Push. When they're thrown into the lives of two wolves, they have to choose what's more important to them: their secrets or their futures.


Disclaimer: The lovely Stephenie Meyer owns the pups. I just play with them.

A/N: For those of you that read _Extreme Behavior_, this is the rewrite of that story. I changed a few things, but essentially, it's the same thing. Thank you so much, ivory_call for helping me get this story started back up. You're amazing with titles and helping me plan things. I love you!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to show the story some love and let me know what you think! :3

* * *

They were speeding down the highway. They'd finally made it to Forks, Washington, and it wouldn't be long before their little car reached La Push. They'd run out of songs on their road trip playlist an hour ago, but they still had plenty of snacks – they'd overpacked. The shorter of the two girls took her gaze away from the road and ducked down to rummage around in a bag for something. The other reached over and smacked the back of her head, gesturing toward the road. She snapped back up and pouted, brown eyes staring ahead of them. This lasted for a few short moments before the taller girl got annoyed and caved.

"Oh, _for heaven's sake! _Here," hissed the taller girl, who was trying to make a phone call. She ripped open the box of cookies and shoved a few into her companion's outstretched hand.

"You're the most wonderful girl in the wooooorld!"

The taller of the two let out a soft laugh at her best friend's impromptu song, but waved away the words as someone finally answered the phone. A smile overtook her face as the person on the other end spoke to her.

"Billy? It's Ivory," she said softly, listening to the sound of his familiar voice. "We'll be there soon. Left at the exit, right?" She nodded, trying to retain the directions he gave her. "Alright, love you, too." She hung up and looked over at her companion, who was munching quietly on the cookies she'd received.

"Could you chew any louder? You sound like a cow," the girl named Ivory complained, curling up and pulling her knees to her chest. She leaned her feverish forehead against the cool, rain-speckled window.

"What's with you?"

She sounded – and looked – concerned. Ivory knew she was. It had been two weeks since the incident; exactly six days since she'd told Luna she wanted to leave New York. Luna handled everything at school fairly nicely – she was downright awful with her manners in private, but in public she was a very well-mannered young woman – and their guidance counselor was going to send them their transcript information as soon as they were settled and ready to transfer into their new high school.

Her parents hadn't been pleased, of course. It wasn't like her to up and leave everything she'd worked so hard for behind. They wanted to know the real reason she insisted on leaving so abruptly, but Ivory told them she just needed a change in scenery to clear her head. They agreed, but insisted on figuring out the living arrangements for the two.

That was how they got to where they were: about ten minutes from La Push, where she would be staying with her uncle and cousin. It wasn't that she was upset about the arrangement – she loved her family. She just would rather have stayed at Luna's family's house, but the other girl had been reluctant to ask her mother for anything – with good reason – but that was another story entirely.

"I don't feel good," Ivory answered finally, watching her best friend drive. Luna looked over and frowned before reaching over to press the back of her hand against Ivory's forehead.

"You've got a fever," Luna announced, making a face. "Do not get me sick or you will be living in the trunk until you suffocate." There was no playful tone in Luna's voice, but Ivory laughed. Luna quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe you've just gone nuts, finally..." she mused, snickering. She let out a shriek when they pulled off the expressway and Ivory smacked her leg, hard. "Do you _want _to walk the rest of the way in the rain?" she teased, shooting a slight glare toward her best friend.

"Shut up," Ivory told her, smiling. "We're almost there. It's stopping, anyway." She leaned against the window and watched the last few droplets of rain slide down the windshield, like tears.


End file.
